Jon Snow/video draft
This is a working space for fleshing out a short intro bio video about Jon Snow. As you're editing keep in mind that this should be about 3-5 minutes long, so cover the highlights -- interested readers can dig deeper in the text of the page. See forum thread for more info. I've provided a helpful format to let us segment the video into scenes. Feel free to edit. :) --~~~~ Scene 1: Intro Narration: what should the narrator say? What information needs to be conveyed in this scene? write as if you were narrating a short bio Visuals: what should we show to accompany and illustrate the narration? describe a scene or still from the show, you can also link to image/video but that is not required Scene 2: Youth Narration: what should the narrator say? What information needs to be conveyed in this scene? write as if you were narrating a short bio Visuals: what should we show to accompany and illustrate the narration? describe a scene or still from the show, you can also link to image/video but that is not required Scene 3: ... Narration: what should the narrator say? What information needs to be conveyed in this scene? write as if you were narrating a short bio Visuals: what should we show to accompany and illustrate the narration? describe a scene or still from the show, you can also link to image/video but that is not required Scene 4: ... Narration: what should the narrator say? What information needs to be conveyed in this scene? write as if you were narrating a short bio Visuals: what should we show to accompany and illustrate the narration? describe a scene or still from the show, you can also link to image/video but that is not required Add more scenes as needed My rough draft I wrote this in a fugue state. It's kind of long but one of the core five characters sort of merits it. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:40, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Intro From bastard son at Winterfell to Night’s Watch recruit to King in the North, Jon Snow has gone far, but now he faces bigger conflicts, if he has any hope of Westeros unifying to fight the dreaded White Walkers beyond the Wall. Youth As we hope you’re all aware by now, “R plus L equals J” = Jon Snow was presented to the world as the bastard son of Ned Stark and an unknown woman; but the secret unknown even to Jon is that Ned was really his uncle: his mother was actually Ned’s sister Lyanna Stark, and his real father was Rhaegar Targaryen – crown prince of the Mad King, and Daenerys’s older brother, killed by Robert Baratheon in personal combat a few months before she was born. When Ned found the dying Lyanna at the Tower of Joy in the Red Mountains, after fighting the remaining Targaryen Kingsguard to the death, he found her dying from CHILDBIRTH. Ned promised Lyanna that he would protect her son, so he brought him back to Winterfell and passed him off as a bastard son that he fathered while on campaign. with video clips of the R+L=J reveal from the Season 6 finale Jon was always an outcast at Winterfell due to his apparent bastard status, and with no inheritance prospects, he decided to join the Night’s Watch, the military order that defends the Wall along the northern border of the Seven Kingdoms against any threats from the unexplored lands beyond it. clip of episode 1.3 “Lord Snow” when Tyrion points out that Jon is actually a lot more privileged than many of the other recruits, who were peasants who never had a master at arms in a castle to train them Joining the Night's Watch Jon made a friend in fellow recruit Samwell Tarly, a highborn but bookish and overweight boy, as a fellow outsider. When the War of the Five Kings broke out to the south and Ned Stark was executed by the sadistic King Joffrey, Jon was sorely tempted to desert, but reluctantly decided to hold true to his vows after listening to the advice of blind old Maester Aemon (secretly one of the last Targaryens...which in retrospect means he was actually Jon’s grandfather’s uncle) clip of that scene from Season 5 where they teased R+L=J by having Samwell read a letter about Daenerys to Aemon, who then laments that a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing, and he should know because he’s the only one at the Wall – and just then Jon Snow walks into the room We see what you did there. Alright at this point who isn’t a secret Targaryen? Tyrion? Jaime & Cersei? Oh god no, I was being sarcastic! Beyond the Wall After the Watch encountered several undead wights and reports of the wildlings massing in an army under Mance Rayder, Commander Mormont decided to lead a large expedition of the Watch beyond the Wall. Jon was sent on a scouting mission to try to find the wildling army in the mountains, where he captured the wildling spearwife Ygritte, but was reluctant to kill her. In turn this led to Ygritte’s war-band capturing Jon, who brought him to Mance Rayder’s army camp. Mance became convinced that Jon actually wanted to desert and join his army, explaining that the wildlings were massing to attack the Wall because they were FLEEING from the White Walkers, who had returned after thousands of years, but the Watch wouldn’t simply let them pass. Meanwhile, the White Walkers attacked the Night’s Watch base camp, and most of the few survivors mutinied against Commander Mormont, killing him, though Samwell escaped back to the south. To prove his alleged desertion, Jon broke his vow of chastity by having sex with Ygritte in a secluded cave, and they started to fall in love. Together they scaled the Wall back to the southern side in an advanced raiding party. After the climb, however, the much-conflicted Jon finally chose to stay loyal to the Watch and fled – though not before Ygritte put a few arrows in him for his betrayal (he got better). Mance’s wildling army finally assaulted the Wall in the massive Battle of Castle Black, attempting to force the gate from the front while Ygritte’s group attacked their poorly defended rear side. Ygritte was shot through the heart and killed (they should have stayed in that cave…) His forces dwindling, Jon attempted to parley with Mance, in the hope of assassinating him at the cost of his own life. Just then, however, Stannis Baratheon’s cavalry arrived at the Wall (STANNIS!) and smashed Mance’s host though they had twenty times his numbers (STANNIS!) Lord Commander The Watch finally had enough breathing room to hold an election for a new Lord Commander to replace Commander Mormont, with the vote split between two other candidates, Samwell put forward Jon as the hero of the battle and the successor Jeor intended. By a slim margin Jon won and became leader of the Night’s Watch. Jon’s loyalties were torn to join Stannis and help fight the Lannister-allied Boltons who had taken over the North, but realizing that the White Walkers and their army of death were the true enemy, Jon sailed north to their refuge at Hardhome on the coast, where the remnants of Mance’s army had retreated, hoping to recruit them to his side. They only managed to load about 5,000 wildlings, however, before the White Walkers’ undead horde attacked, massacring 100,000 wildlings then raising them as a massive new army of the dead. Jon and the wildlings...then returned to the north side of the Wall on foot for some reason, even though they left by sea, could have just sailed to the south side of the wall, and it’s actually a shorter walk to the east end of the Wall than to Castle Black in the middle of the continent (seriously, the ships just disappear). Growing tensions over Jon’s leadership culminate in Thorne and some of the older officers assassinating Jon. You know, in the books, Jon was assassinated because he was going to break his vows of political neutrality to go and fight the Boltons before they destroy the North. The TV show changed this to because Jon was going to let the wildlings through the Wall…AFTER Jon had already let all the wildlings through the Wall, and his death would accomplish nothing. The TV showrunners weren’t really paying attention to the plot logic on this one. Resurrection & the war for the North Melisandre then resurrected Jon Snow by calling on the Lord of Light – POSSIBLY due to the blood sacrifice of Shireen trading a life for a life – then his wildling allies helped overthrow Thorne and his mutineers, Jon executed them, and he left the Watch. But just as this happens Sansa escapes to Castle Black and insists that Jon needs to help free the North from the Boltons to save their brother Rickon (…only for the writers to later have Sansa say that they should accept that Rickon will die?) Jon manages to get the support of the remaining wildlings but gains only a few supporters from the remaining Northern vassals, ultimately culminating in the “Battle of the Bastards” against Ramsay Bolton’s army. Rickon is killed to lure Jon out of position, and his army is nearly overwhelmed, but then the Vale army shows up at the last minute led by Littlefinger to save everyone. Jon then personally takes down Ramsay and beats him within an inch of his life – but having already defeated Ramsay, leaves him tied to a chair and allows Sansa to execute him with his permission. --Killing a man already tied to a chair – remember when they promised that Sansa would “go from pawn to player” this season? And if you’re confused why Sansa didn’t tell Jon about the Vale army, the production team bluntly admitted at San Diego Comic Con that it made no in-universe sense and they just thought it would be exciting. Don’t try to read too much into the Sansa/Jon dynamic at this point, guys, the showrunners are just showing off the actors. that verbatim - I will not insult the audience's intelligence, there is no in-universe explanation and we should be honest with them The Northern vassals hail Jon Snow as the new King in the North, ahead of Sansa, despite his bastard status putting him BEHIND her in line of succession. But unknown to all, Bran Stark learns through a vision of the past that Jon isn’t actually Ned’s son at all, but the son of his younger sister Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen….putting Jon behind both Sansa and Arya in succession to Winterfell, but ahead of Daenerys herself in line to the Iron Throne. How will this play out in Season 7? How will Jon consolidate rule over the devastated North? How will he face the self-crowned Cersei in King’s Landing? Will he welcome Daenerys’s Targaryen invasion as allies to crush the Lannisters between them? Or will this fall apart when Daenerys realizes he rivals her for the Iron Throne? Will Jon realize the danger that Littlefinger represents? How will the four surviving Stark children settle their rule over the North? What will the writers do next season to artificially create tension between Jon and Sansa? But all of these questions are trivial; WINTER IS HERE, and the White Walkers are coming to the Wall, bringing death with them. Category:Video drafts